


Хэппи энд

by laterlate



Category: Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 18:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13664652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laterlate/pseuds/laterlate
Summary: Что произошло сразу после последних строк книги





	Хэппи энд

Мысленно проводив Оливера таким образом, я, уже лежа ночью в кровати (которая когда-то была кроватью моего деда) и стараясь не прислушиваться к движению за стеной, подумал, что, наверное, не обменял бы годы, проведенные в сомнениях, на годы, проведенные с ним, в уверенности. Сомнения были импульсом, приводящим меня в движение, и сейчас, пройдя свой земной путь куда дальше середины, я нашел силы это признать. Возможно, это была лучшая черта во мне, если брать из расчета, что лучшее – то, чего в нас больше. (Смешно: я помню, что говорил это однажды в интервью, другими словами, не понимая еще, но интуитивно находя правильное определение самому себе.)  
Я почти поднялся, чтобы включить ноутбук и записать это, как записывал многое из того, что приходило мне в голову, но тут скрипнула балконная дверь по соседству – Оливер вышел покурить. Я лег обратно, не желая привлекать к себе внимание.  
Почему?  
Чтобы избежать неловкости?  
Чтобы Оливер не подумал, что я не сплю из-за него. Всего двадцать лет прошло, и я научился находить правильные ответы тому, что творится в моей голове. Хоть и не с первого раза.  
Нет, мне не хотелось бы обменять Оливера на то, что у меня было сейчас, и кем был я. Если правда, что некоторые вещи остаются собой, только претерпевая изменения, то именно это произошло со мной, и я смог сохранить себя даже спустя годы, и это главное, чего мне бы хотелось, хотя бы потому, что когда-то именно этот «я» понравился Оливеру так сильно, что он принял в себя не только мою сперму и мой член, но и мое имя.  
Стук в дверь. Он мог видеть меня через балконную дверь, но я не стал притворяться, что сплю, поднялся с подушки и махнул ему, чтобы заходил. Огонек от его сигареты был единственным светом в комнате, не считая блеклого отсвета с улицы, и я щелкнул переключателем, тут же спрятав лицо в ладонях. Лень сменить лампочку на более тусклую вышла мне же боком – теперь я смотрел на Оливера слезящимися глазами.  
– Прости.  
– Ничего.  
Он присел на кровати, пользуясь тем, что я подобрал ноги, но они скользили по простыни, и пришлось пересаживаться удобнее – по-турецки, как тогда.  
В молчании он продолжал курить, и я тоже потянулся за сигаретами и пепельницей. (Не плохие, да? Очень неплохие.)  
Я пытался вспомнить обстановку здесь в свой выпускной год в школе. Комнату использовали как кладовку большую часть времени, кажется, у стены были свалены старые рамы и зеркала, между которыми я, скорее в силу собственной неуверенности, чем реальной опасности, прятал дневник. Теперь они переехали на чердак, чтобы освободить место под один из отцовских стеллажей из его кабинета, который, в свою очередь, уступил моему синтезатору: рояль был слишком громок и беспокоил мать. Я оглядел полки. Так вот куда подевался мой Стендаль, я-то думал, что оставил его во время поездки в Чикаго в самолете…  
– Ты тоже сожалеешь об этом всю свою жизнь?  
– Сожаление – не самое плохое, что может случиться с человеком.  
– Это означает «да»?  
– Ты знаешь, что это означает.  
– Нет, не знаю.  
– Ты знаешь все и обо всем, особенно обо мне.  
– Есть много вещей, которые мне не известны. Как назло, именно они значат для меня больше всего...  
Так, должно быть, чувствовался ритуал, проведенный над телом Шелли, только по живой плоти.  
– Зачем ты это говоришь?  
– Потому что решил, что ты должен…  
Я перебил эту реминисценцию нашего разговора у монумента:  
– Зачем ты говоришь об этом сейчас? Сейчас? Когда мы уже пришли к выводу, что оба сожалеем, разве не лучше просто продолжать сожалеть дальше, не ковыряясь в заживших болячках?  
– Не лучше.  
Он был так уверен.  
– Вдруг придется сожалеть о большем?  
Он затушил окурок и сел напротив, скопировав мою позу, – как тогда, как тогда.  
– Вдруг больше не придется сожалеть?  
Один день с ним излечил бы меня ото всей той ночи, в которой я живу, подумал я.  
– Потому что ты так решил?  
Но я не собирался отступать. Я собирался отстаивать свою боль.  
– Элио…  
– Ты перестал быть женат? Перестал быть отцом? Исчезла вся та жизнь, которая была у тебя без меня, и к которой я не имею никакого отношения?  
– Я развелся, – Это стало для меня шоком. – Ты был со мной. Ни один свой день я не прожил без тебя. Как я мог забыть, узнав однажды? Я всегда помнил и всегда скучал.  
Он взял мою руку в свою, но я выдернул ладонь. Теребить старые раны – интересный способ вернуть молодость. А с нею неуверенность и отчаяние.  
– Недостаточно, чтобы вернуться.  
– Ты так и не простил меня.  
– Я не держу зла. Но я не забыл, – я хмыкнул – я чувствовал себя лет на пятнадцать, не больше, но мне было плевать. – Видишь, ты тоже был со мной всегда, Оливер.  
Это было недоброе высказывание в его адрес, несправедливое обвинение, но он ответил больнее. Он сказал:  
– Оливер.  
Моя просьба, обращенная к нему всего несколько часов назад, была исполнена, но как же я не был рад.  
– Не делай этого.  
– Оливер-Оливер-Оливер-Оливер. Помнишь мой звонок, когда я сказал, что женюсь? Под конец, ты назвал меня своим именем. Украл меня в самый последний момент, из-под носа моей невесты. Я больше не мог принадлежать никому так же, как принадлежал тебе. До сих пор принадлежу. Ты словно наложил на меня заклятие, уложил в стеклянный гроб или погрузил в сон на сто лет.  
– Так я злодей.  
– Ты волшебник.  
– Оливер Твист.  
– Ну может быть немного трикстер. Как и все волшебники.  
Все, что мне оставалось, все, на что меня хватило, – это, согнувшись в три погибели, спрятать лицо у него на животе и обвить руками – как тогда, как тогда, как тогда.  
– Это уже начало, – усмехнулся он. Я старался не отдаваться теплу его тела, держать себя в узде, потому что знал, что как только поверю, слез будет не удержать, а мне до последнего хотелось сохранить подобие достоинства. – Я уж подумал, придется стягивать с тебя плавки и становиться на колени, как тогда.  
Я рассмеялся; он обнял меня крепче, когда я все-таки начал плакать.

**Author's Note:**

> Комментарии делают жизнь фикрайтеров счастливее!


End file.
